Desiciones
by angeldevenus
Summary: El tiempo pasa y la vida no es la misma.


_**DECISIONES**_

Ese 16 de octubre se cumplirían 4 años desde que Hermione lo dejo, como había intentado olvidarla, no había podido olvidar su piel, su aroma, como olvidar a la dueña de su alma. Después de tanto tiempo no la culpaba, en un principio se sentía dolido y abandonado… era cierto él no podía dejar a Ginny y mucho menos a su hijo, como pudo aguantar tanto… como él que la amaba pudo dejar ella se convirtiera en su amante.

Como olvidar el último día que la vio, él llego al departamento que fue testigo de tantas noches, de tantos momentos…  
-Ya estoy aquí, amor.-dijo Harry dejando las cosas a una mesa cercana.  
-Prométeme una cosa antes que nada - dijo una Hermione saliendo del cuarto.  
-Te prometo lo que quieras, amor.-  
-Respetaras mi decisión- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.  
-me asustas, que quieres que te prometa-  
-no has dicho que prometes respetar mi decisión.- Dijo con una sonrisa.  
-Yo Harry Potter te lo prometo y juro a ti Hermione Granger, que respetare tu decisión cual sea que tomes- dijo Harry poniendo su mano en su corazón y sonriendo.  
-Sabes hoy me encontré con tu esposa, hizo gala de la felicidad que comparten. Me ha dicho que esta embarazada. Felicidades!!!. - dijo Hermione arreglándose el cabello en una coleta de caballo, conforme iba hablando la sonrisa de Harry se borraba.  
- Herm.. yo no..-  
-Lo sabias desde hace dos meses; además, me dijo de que quieres cambiarte de casa. Me pensabas dejar, ¿verdad?-  
-Nunca, te amo demasiado, no podría vivir sin ti-  
-Sabes algo me dice que ella lo sabe, cada vez que me decía que estaban felizmente casados volteaba a verme fijamente esperando mi reacción- dijo Hermione dándole la espalda, para que no notará las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.  
-La voy a dejar-  
- Ya no digas nada, no hay nada que decir, tanto tu como yo sabemos que no la dejaras-  
-No la amo-  
-No la amas, pero amas a tu hijo-  
-Te amo-  
-Me amas, pero no has podido decirle que ya no la amas.-  
-La dejare-  
-Nunca te pedí que la dejaras, en un principio me conformaba con ser la otra; sin embargo, tú me has dicho tantas veces que la vas a dejar que me he hecho ilusiones una y otra vez y son las mismas veces que se ha roto mi corazón, por que nunca llegará ese día-  
- Lo hare-  
-No lo harás, si no lo hiciste cuando no tenias hijos, ahora menos-  
-Herm…-  
-Hoy me iré, me alejare; voy a ser feliz lejos de ti. Ya no quiero esperar en las noches por tu presencia, ya no quiero sentir celos cada vez que te vas, ya no quiero aparentar en las reuniones que no te había visto en meses cuando has estado en mi cama toda la tarde.  
- La dejare-  
-No la dejaras, Harry.- dijo Hermione, poniéndose el abrigo- Te juro que seré feliz como lo serás tú, encontrare alguien que me ame, que me haga sentir como tu lo haces, sin sentir la culpa que luego siento.-  
-No me dejes- dijo Harry tomando a Hermione entre su brazos- Te amo, no puedes amar a otro.- dijo Harry robándole un beso. Hermione se soltó y empezó a ponerse sus guantes.  
- No te dejo, Harry; nunca estuviste conmigo. No se puedes dejar algo que nunca tuviste- Dijo Hermione volviendo a mirar a Harry-  
-No amaras a nadie como lo has hecho conmigo, eres el amor de mi vida -Por dentro Harry se maldecía por a ver dicho esas palabras, ella merecía ser feliz, pero no a lado de otro, solo podía ser de él… la amaba tanto, que no podía concebir la vida sin ella.  
-Soy el amor de tu vida y esperas un hijo con tu esposa- dijo con una risa sarcástica.  
- Te amo y me amas-  
-Por este amor que siento por ti te digo que me tengo que alejar, no he dejado que seas feliz-  
-Soy feliz estando a tu lado-  
-Yo no soy feliz cuando estas con ella, cuando sales en los periódicos con ella, cuando me la encuentro y me cuanta de su fantástico matrimonio o cuando nuestros amigos en común me cuentan de la pareja perfecta que hacen; sabes cuando ellos están hablando yo solo quiero gritarles que solo eres feliz cuando estas conmigo, que con ella solo aparentas. Que cuando le haces el amor, piensas en mi… que cuando la besas me besas a mi… sin embargo sabes que es lo que hago… sonrió y les digo que soy afortunada de ser su amiga. Cada vez que lo hago una parte de mi muere. Ya no quiero seguir así-  
-La dejare y seremos felices-  
-No, Harry. Ya no puedo seguir aquí, me han ofrecido un trabajo fuera y lo he aceptado. -  
-No puedes, yo la dejare-  
-No la dejaste cuando era el momento preciso… yo me iré Harry, sabes este amor que siento me hace daño, me hiere.- Las lagrimas querían salir - Quiero encontrar a alguien que me haga vibrar con su cercanía, que me robe el alma en cada beso, que me lleve a conocer el cielo con sus caricias sin sentir la culpa que siento. Te sacare de mi alma, te lo juro.- y se encamino a la puerta, al tomar la manija de la puerta se volteo y le dijo- no olvides la promesa de aceptar mi decisión, mi decisión es esta "alejarme, he irme de tu lado para hacer una vida donde sea feliz".- salió y desapareció.

El tiempo paso, sin embargo él cada año regresaba al mismo departamento con la esperanza de que ella volviera que le diera una oportunidad. No la había podido olvidar, como hacerlo si se había llevado su alma.

Nunca la busco, muchas veces estaba en la puerta de su casa listo para salir pero recordaba esa promesa que le hizo. Innumerables veces regreso junto a su esposa, arrepintiéndose de la decisión que no pudo tomar a tiempo, amaba a su hijo, pero muchas veces no era suficiente.  
Ese 16 de octubre como en los tres años anteriores volvía a su casa, al entrar respiro el aroma de ella, se estaba volviendo loco no cabía duda, al entrar a su sala la vio, por que estaba en su sala?????. Estaba volteada le daba la espalda, Ginny le vio e inmediatamente dijo:  
-Harry que bueno que llegaste, mira quien esta aquí nuestra Hermione!!-  
El se quedo ahí, que podía decir… ella se voltio y le dedico una sonrisa, volvió a estremecerse ante su presencia, se sintió vivo, hace cuanto que no sentía entrar el aire a sus pulmones.  
-Regresaste-  
-Hola Harry!!!-  
-Harry, que mal educado eres!!, que no te da gusto verla?  
-Que? Claro que me alegra, ha pasado mucho tiempo!!-Se acerca y la abraza, al sentir su cabello, su cuerpo y aroma… que bien se sentía. Solo atino a decirle al oído- No te he olvidado, TE AMO -  
Una voz de pronto los interrumpió:  
Hermione se separo  
-Casi me pierdo en esta casa!, ah.. HOLA! - dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano, Hermione se separo de su lado y se coloco al lado del hombre al que pertenecía la voz.  
-Mucho gusto, Soy Harry Potter-  
- ah, es él- dijo el hombre mirando a Hermione, ella solo asintió - mucho justo quería conocer al hombre que ha cuidado a mi Herm, gracias. Me presento soy Ian Parker, esposo de Hermnione-  
-QUE!!!- Grito Ginny -Por que no nos dijiste cuando se enteren los demás le tengo que llamar a Luna ¿cuando fue?, ¿por que nos avisaste?, ¿cuanto tiempo llevan de casados?-  
-Ginny tranquila esto no es para informar al mundo mágico, llevamos dos años de casados, tres de conocernos y no les avise por que todo fue tan mágico, tan rápido.-  
-Deja que le diga a mi mamá, va querer conocer a Ian de inmediato, les organizaremos una comida, Por que se quedarán ¿verdad?-  
-De hecho no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo, en si venimos solamente a firmar unos documentos para vender el departamento y regresaremos a nuestra casa, Ian tiene que trabajar y yo también, además con eso del embarazo quiero estar cerca de mis papas.-  
Harry se había perdido en la conversación solo escuchaba a lo lejos las exclamaciones de su esposa, ella esta casada no le pertenencia.  
-Embarazada?- lo dijo sin emoción, sabiendo en el fondo de su corazón que esas palabras terminarían de matar a su corazón.  
-Si tengo cuatro meses, lo esperamos tanto…- Dijo por fin Hermione con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro- por cierto, Qué hora es?-  
-Las 5:30, es hora de irnos- dijo Ian levantándose.  
-Es cierto-dijo Hermione levantándose y dándole un abrazo a su amiga- Ginny que bueno fue verte, nos tenemos que ir. Con eso del embarazo tenemos que hacer todo más difícil. Harry me alegra que estés bien- dijo Finalmente a Harry sin poder acercarse a él. El niño que vivió no podía hacer nada para detener al amor de su vida, así como había llegado se iba sin razón, él se quedo en el marco de la puerta de su casa… de su cárcel, solo viendo como ella volvía a partir para nunca partir.  
Ginny salió al patio a despedir a la pareja, al regresar se acerca a un lado de su marido y le susurra al oído  
-Ella te pudo olvidar, es feliz… déjala ir. Confórmate con lo que tienes, fue tu decisión- siguió su camino rumbo a la cocina.

Se quedo ahi, tratando de justificar su elección y resignardose a seguir en su jaula.

FIN

HP no me pertenece, le pertenece a JK Rowling, este escrito fue hecho pcon el unico fin de entrenitenimiento.


End file.
